Always Be Me
by Miroitement
Summary: Rose is now 16, and it's taken her those years to learn the fact that she is dull As she starts her 6th year at Hogwarts she knows that she needs to learn to lighten up She may have become friends with her father's enemy son, and with her oldest cousin pulling pranks that shouldn't be hard, but throw falling in love with someone she didn't consider makes things a little hard


A world without magic, that's what some people, would see life as and honestly I wouldn't know such a place. I've grown up with a mother, who's a witch and father who is a wizard, I omit he is not the best wizard in the world but I grew up with the stories he told me as a kid. Honestly my uncle is so much cooler than he is, my uncle died and still came back to defeat one of the greatest, but the most evil wizard to ever walk on this planet. Christmas was always a little crazy, but I didn't mind. It was so nice to have so many cousins and have that support.

September was always my favourite month, I think it was the train journey I liked best though, I loved school but there was something about taking that train to the place where dreams come true. That is what I loved more than anything else on this planet.

Autumn was such a beautiful time of the year as well, the way the tree go from the lush green to the red, brown and yellow, some leaves looks as if they belonged in the work of fiction. The forest would actually look rather beautiful, during the day at least.

Hogwarts, an eight letter word that is full of wonder, full of magic and full of kindness. I understand why everyone who goes never wants to leave; it's a great place to spend your life. It may just be seven years but I am just about to enter my sixth year and I could just spend the rest of life here. It was strange that I found myself in Ravenclaw, but I wasn't such a brave character like that of my parents. I had my mother's brain, it was as simple as that and I was the type of person who would hide in the corner the moment that more than three Slytherins walk through the corridors. Also, blue was a better colour than red, yellow or green. Blue was a peaceful colour and now that we were living in a peaceful time it was the colour which I thought was best to represent the time and age that we lie in.

There was of course the common room, one of the most beautiful rooms I've ever seen. It was one of the airiest rooms at the school; the room was large and was in a circular shape with midnight blue carpet covering much of the floor. There were seven windows, each was arched and hung with blue and bronze silk drapes. The ceiling was even more beautiful, it pained with starts, making it looked ever-so breath-taking. The room's furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases, the chairs and sofas were the same blue as that of the carpet and the table were that of a dark brown. By the door leading up to where we sleep there is a stature of the founder of the house, Rowena Ravenclaw, made of white marble.

During the day, we had a wonderful view from the windows as well; we could see the school ground and that included that of the lake, the forbidden forest, Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens and even the mountains that surround Hogwarts. At night you hear the wind whistling around the windows of the tower and it's one of the most relaxing things to listen to while going to sleep.

The start of the year feast, always an amazing thing and then we always end up in the common room, watching as the first years being shown the place. They always look so terrified standing there looking around and wondering what was going to happen.

I remember one the second day of me being here someone came up to me and said I was cool because my mum and dad were on a chocolate frog card. I laugh by the comment, but the funny thing she became the first friend I made at Hogwarts that I didn't share blood with.

One person I did make friends with, which my father was not very pleased about was Scorpius Malfoy. Even though he followed his father's footsteps in terms of the house he ended up in, they are some kind Slytherin's and he happens to be one of them. He wasn't all that bad but sometimes he would say hurtful words and get under my skin, leaving me rather irritated. His friends were a different story, they didn't like my family, they didn't like the fact that my mother was muggle born and they were the ones who would make me feel bad the entire time.

Scorpius sometimes stood up for me, but most of the time he would let them hurt me, with their words that would lead me feeling rather upset and ripped apart.

It was the first Saturday of my sixth year and I was sitting with my legs over a wall, a history of magic placed on my lap and I lean against the wall, flickering through the pages. I've read this book plenty of times but I loved every word it says. That's when it's taken from my hand and I come face to face with Scorpius, his hair he combed back, blonde in colour and he slides next to me, and hands me back my books before saying.

"Good summer?" I nod my head and he looks at me again before saying, "That's good," He seems a little irritated by something and I feel the awkwardness between us. I look at him waiting for him to talk some more. "My friends are sort of annoyed at me for hanging out with you. So I was hoping you would help with a prank." I'm surprised by this comment, I look at him like he has told me than I'm going to hell and that I will be chained up there and never spoken to ever again.

"Look I'm glad we are friends and all but honestly do you not knows who I am. I'm not you, I like being good. There are rules and you are going to try you best to follow them. If you drag me a long I'm just going to tell one of the professors, I can't do that."

"I forgot you were so boring, why do I even bother with you?" He slides off the wall and takes a few steps away from me before he spins around and says. "Rose, lighten up and if you change your mind meet me here at seven tonight." With those words he walks off and my eyes follow after him, I didn't want to be a part of whatever crazy scheme he was playing but I didn't want him to stop being my friend. I just needed to show I wasn't boring, I just needed to show that I could have a little fun. It was strange that the people I find myself closer with me were very different type of people to myself.

I kind of liked not being in the same house as my family, it means that I don't have to look out for my little brother the whole time, it means that I don't have to act as if I am brave. I could just be by myself, I loved my family but sometimes it was better being on my own.

I couldn't concentrate sitting here, reading a book. Ever since Scorpius had shown up I couldn't think about anything but him. I mean not in a weird I want him to be my boyfriend way but in an I don't know why I am even friends with you anyway.

I ended up going back to the common room, only to find my friend Lucy they're lying on the sofa and reading a copy of the daily prophet. I sat down next to her and placed my book on the table and she smiles at me. Lucy was a pretty girl but in a very simple way, she had dark hair, which went well with her slightly dark skin, she looked a lot longer than sixteen in terms of her skin and face but she stood at the height of 5 ft 8 inch and therefore you knew she was older, or she could at least get away with being older.

"So you read that book again?" She says smiling, her eyes flickering to the book that lay closed on the table. I nod my head and she lets out a laugh, I sit back in the seat and cross my legs and she says. "See anyone interesting?" Lucy had an attraction to Scorpius, it was just an attraction because everything else about him she really didn't like. She didn't like the fact I could be friends with someone so rude, so means and so into the pure blood status. I mean I knew I was one of the few half-bloods that he was nice to, but that didn't mean anything to me. He still had his moment.

Lucy began to talk about her summer, I emit I hadn't asked her even though we had been back a few days, it's not that I don't care it's just she is so much more well off than my family is and therefore she goes to all these wonderful places, places where I want to do to.

I do go down with her to have an early dinner but I make something up, like I'm going to see my brother so I don't have to walk back with her. My brother's name was Hugo and he was very different to me, although he started this school as a shy eleven year old, he was anything but that now at the age of fifteen. He was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team a long with my cousins Albus and James. He had a huge amount of friends across the years and across the houses, he actually didn't hate Scorpius but it wasn't good the other way around but they wouldn't go and cause a fight or anything else.

I guess those houses have had such bad blood between them for so long, it had always been three against one, that wasn't fair hence even though most of the Slytherins were horrible to me that wasn't going to stop me from trying to get them to like me though.

When the clock strikes seven I'm on my way to the courtyard before I even know what I am doing. Scorpius is there, with two people I recognized including James. James liked to joke about everything and honestly I guess out of all my family he was the only one Slytherins liked, Albus they saw as a traitor because as far as they were concerned he should be in Slytherin due to his name. James and Scorpius didn't get on but when a prank was taking place they could work together. The other one that I recognised was one of Scorpius friends. He wore a green jumper with a dark pair of jeans. His hair is combed back in a similar style to Scorpius. His name was Ivan and he was one of the Slytherins I tend to stay away from. There were another two boys which I had seen but I didn't know their names, as well as a girl who was glaring at me as I stand here.

"Rose you actually came. I lost money on that" Scorpius says and gives me a smile. James looks a little confused, and he says.

"Look I maybe the nice one out of you all here but I do want to say that if we get caught it's Rose's fault."

"Thanks for being so nice to me." I say sarcastically to him and glare at him. The corner of his lips turns up and I roll my eyes. Scorpius leads the group and beings to explain the plan. Scorpius says I was coming with him, and we were to do the main prank, he said he pretty much pinched in from my uncle but says that this will have to be taken down by scrubbing it. The thing is the rest of them were going to send Nifflers into every one of the professors office, he showed me that he had about thirty and that's when we all went into different directions. Ivan also came with Scorpius and I but he pretends that I'm not even there, we walk down the stairs and I end up in a part of Hogwarts that I've never been to before.

"Where are we?" I ask and Scorpius and Ivan lean against the wall pretending nothing is happening. At that moment I see one of the prefects, he was in my school year and was dress in jeans and a jumper than held the crest of Hufflepuff on and he stopped the moment he saw us. Everyone knew that I was kind of friends with Scorpius but I didn't like anyone else, so I guess us three together was not a good thing. The guy had dark hair and his name was Grayson, he was looking at me and says.

"Rose may I ask why you are hanging around the kitchen and the Hufflepuff common room."

"I think you have answered that with your own question, mudblood," Scorpius states and sends a glare to him and he says. "I'm actually just waiting for dinner to be over so I can go and asked for some food from the house elves. Ivan and Rose are both my friends so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Grayson seem to believe him with that because he walked past us, Scorpius pulls out his wand and I hear him say in a very low whisper Obliviate. Grayson stops and he walks over and I watch him mutter a load of words before Grayson continued to walk like he hadn't seen anything.

"What did you do?" I ask as he takes the place next to me and mummers."

"Memory spell, if something happens he will know it was us. You don't want to get in trouble do you?" I heard a bang at the moment and I see the smile play across both Ivan and Scorpius faces and with that I watch the two boys turn the place we stand into from clean and polished to every part of the wall covered in a green mess. As soon as the play is drinking slime, the ground covered in green mess, tress being sprouted from the ground and few little birds seem to be a part of the swamp.

Scorpius and Ivan both take at a run and we end up in the dungeon, I don't like being here but then again the whole place was creepy and scary, I wasn't brave and I knew that is why I ended up in Ravenclaw. They high-five each other and they both look down at me and I say.

"I really don't know why I followed you guys."

"Come on I walk you back to your common room." Scorpius says looking at Ivan who is still glaring at me but he says.

"Rose you are boring but if we get away with this prank then maybe you will start to lighten up." I give him a smile and he walks away from us. Scorpius walks at my side and we walk up the stairs, I didn't know if I was mad at him or not. I just didn't believe he had gone and ruined one the corridors. We get to the outside the common room and I see a second year sitting down on the ground, she looks at me and smiles and then sends a glare to Scorpius.

"Get locked out?" I ask her and she nods her head, I turn to Scorpius and he nods his head and gives me a hug before leaving me standing here. I go to knock on the door and I hear the words.

_A married leader and a single slave_

_The toothless elder now gone to his grave_

_The death for which the younger took the blame_

_Committed by the one he could not name_

_They've ten between them, ten that do not see_

_Now name the leader and his enemy._

I think about it running the words through my head, I look to the girl and say. "I guess it's a hard one," I go through everything I was reading about today and I stop of a creature, the Bastilisk is dead, it use to lay before the school, I bite my lower lip still thinking and I know that they hate spiders, my parents use to tell me stories about their second year here and how all the spiders use to flee from them. I say "Aragog and the Basilisk," with those words the door opens and the girl thanks me before walking into the common room and straight across to do to the dormitories. Lucy and her boyfriend whose name is Zach sitting in front of the fire. They are talking to one another but they smile when I sit down on the arm-chair. I smile at them both and Lucy asks.

"Did you find Hugo?" I shake my head and she says. "The what the hell have you been doing."

"I ran into James, and Scorpius and Ivan. So yeah I think you can probably figure out what happened." Lucy knew that James and Scorpius were pranking bubbies, and she knew that something had gone on and so I say. "Honestly I don't even know why I followed them. I guess I'm not that boring."

"What did they do?" Zach asks, he thought the three boys were awesome in terms of pranks and although he didn't like them in terms of a real person, he did love the pranks they came up with.

"Swamp, by the kitchen." I mutter in no more than a whisper and I pull my legs to my body and Zach bursts out laughing. I knew it would be a Hufflepuff that would come across it and therefore I was expecting for the school to be rounded us up as we will be asked one at a time to see if we know anything. I knew that it would start with the people they expected and maybe they would give up before they got to me. I wasn't the type of person they would expect to have anything to do with what happened. I was also the type of person who would turn people in, I just hope that maybe it wasn't too bad.

Zach and Lucy were not the lovey dovey couple, a kiss on a cheek or a quick peak on the lips was pretty much all I saw. I knew they were both no happy about people watching them and there. I let my eyes flicker on the flames, my mind racing. I was just like my mother, I just cared about my grades and I was sitting here filling the guilt get hold of me and never let me go. I didn't know what to say because every part of my body was screaming for me to go and tell someone what had happened. What I had watched happen. Scorpius would hate me because I knew this was the last straw of our friendship. Ivan would most likely actually hit me next time I would see him. James would stand up for me but that was about it. James always hid the fact he got on with Scorpius because of the reaction our family had when I told him that he was nice. I spent one Easter there and honestly you go to their house and it's like dripping with money.

My dad wasn't happy but my mother didn't mind, I guess I was just too like her and so she was open-minded when it came to guys and friendships, but everything else she was a little close mind, there was the right way of doing things and the wrong way of doing things. Everything was black and white and there was nothing that would change her mind on that aspect. I had done something wrong and I wanted nothing more than to make it right.

Scorpius always got under my skin, I knew plenty of people thought are friendship was more than friendship, but honestly his bloodline was so entangled with mine that kind of thought had never got through to me. I needed to have fun, I needed to be able to express myself and I wanted to be able to relax instead of this boring person that everyone thought I was.

I liked being good, I liked doing work and I would rather sit with a book than anything else, yet here I was at the age of sixteen and even my closet friends were calling me boring, they thought I was just dull and there was something that I needed to do. I needed to be able to have fun, maybe I didn't to know what fun was really about.

The only time I felt happy was when I had finished a book, a story, a work of fiction that always made me smile. Scorpius was the opposite and Ivan seemed to be on a different scale, they could do all the pranks, never hand in their homework and they wouldn't feel anything about it. They wouldn't care but I do, I do and that's what was playing with my mind and I didn't know why.

Hogwarts was one of the amazing places on this planet, the huge amount of magic that's used to keep it hidden from the world. The muggles would looks at the place where we lay and see nothing more than a pile of rubbish. I always amazed by magic and I was glad that I go to grew up in this world. I love Hogwarts and I would want to stay here well past the seventh year because I didn't know what I wanted to be or do and so I was just a very confused sixteen years old.

I needed to have fun because I didn't want to be the same girl I was now, I didn't want to change so much that I had lost every part of myself though. I wanted to always be me.


End file.
